


Chemical Contrast

by templefugate



Series: Femslash100 [22]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: The Animated Series, DCU
Genre: (Not between Harley and Ivy), Bechdel Test Pass, Canon Bisexual Character, Community: femslash100, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Implied dubcon, No Porn, No Smut, One Shot, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: Ivy's busy cooking up something wild.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the femslash100 Drabble Cycle of Fanfic Tropes. I chose this as my first prompt because it's the one I know least about (I'm a prude who can't read smut lmao) and decided to get it out of the way first.
> 
> Warning: Implied dubcon (not between Harley and Ivy but still)

"This should not only cause a rise in both testosterone and estrogen levels, but also help to stimulate vasopressin and even oxytocin."

"Oxygen?"

Pamela rolled her eyes, waving her hand towards the door. "If you're not going to pay attention then there's no point in you sticking around here."

Harley batted her eyelashes. "But Red, there's nothing else to do!"

"You could take the hyenas for a walk."

"Already done twice today."

"Water my babies."

"And have one of them try to bite me?"

"Observe the news and see how the public's reaction to our recent escape?"

"Bruce Wayne's party last night stole all the tabloids' attention. Bet that would have been fun to crash."

Pamela sighed, pinching her nose. "Could you at least be quiet then?"

So Harley was, if just for a little while. Then she began to hum softly, the sound slowly rising ever higher. By the time Red spoke up again, Harley was on the verge of bursting out into song.

"Harley, what the hell are you doing?"

Harley giggled. "I should be asking you that."

Pamela shook her head. "Powder," she groaned. "I'm making a special powder that turns whoever inhales or touches it hornier than teenagers at prom. It's for the museum heist we have planned this weekend. If the staff is too busy tearing each other's clothes off, then we could plunder the whole place unopposed."

Harley raised an eyebrow. "All that and you didn't even ask me to test it for ya?"


End file.
